Confession
by Eva'tebayo
Summary: Naruto, orphelin travaille la nuit pour payer ses études. Il va se rapprocher à nouveau de son ami, Sasuke. Et réaliser les sentiments qu'il a pour ce dernier. Fic en Pause, Partie 1 finis .
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Voila ! Enfin je me lance ! Je publie ma première fiction. Le début datait un peu, j'avais commencé à l'écrire sur un cahier. Je l'ai mise à jour, modifier et voila ce que ca donne. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Moi ca me plait de l'écrire donc c'est le principale, mais si je peux donner du plaisir à lire alors pourquoi pas. J'ai longtemps hésiter à poster, vous écrivez tous tellement bien que moi à côté, voila quoi xD Mais bon allez, soyons folle ! **

**Note2 : Je n'ai pas de Bêta-lectrice. J'ai mon correcteur de Works :p Je fais un effort pour corriger au maximum, désolée d'avance.**

**Note3 : **_"Pensée"_** les pensées de certains personnages sont en italique**

**Sur ce dans l'histoire les personnages sont dans un univers semblable au nôtre, ils sont au lycée. / Bonne lecture !! On se voit en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

- …

- Naruto !

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18ans et je suis en dernière année de lycée. J'étudie au Lycée de Konoha. En ce moment je suis en cours de chimie, ce n'est pas un cours que j'affectionne c'est pourquoi je me permet de faire un somme à chaque fois. Il s'avère que je travail la nuit afin de payer mon loyer, je suis orphelin, je vis donc seul. J'ai un tuteur mais je préfère prendre mes responsabilités, je suis majeur après tout. Enfin bref, revenons en à ceux qui m'appel, ils doivent encore vouloir me réveiller.

- Naruto, tu dors encore !

J'ouvre enfin un œil. Et la vois tout près de moi, les sourcils froncés. Sakura a 17ans, elle possède des cheveux roses et court, auparavant long, elle a décidé de les couper lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec Sasuke. Sasuke est un garçon énigmatique, je ne sais quasiment rien de lui, mise à part le fait que toutes les filles et certains garçons lui courent après, qu'il fait naître de la crainte quand il vous jette un de ses regards ténébreux. Enfin on s'en fiche de ce bâtard, vous l'aurez compris... je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

Je prête enfin attention a ma camarade de chimie.

- Non, Sakura, je ne dors pas je fermais juste un peu les yeux, je t'assure.

Elle n'a franchement pas l'air de me croire. De toute manière je m'en fiche. Je me lève, range le peu des affaires que j'avais sorties et me dirige vers la porte de la classe, quand le professeur m'interpela.

- Où allez vous Uzumaki ?

- Oh, Mr Orochimaru je part, j'ai trop la dalle et pis votre cours est finis.

- Pardon ? Il reste cinq minutes, Uzumaki retournez à votre place et aidez vos partenaires à finir. De plus je vous met une heure de colle pour votre comportement, celle-ci se rajoute bien entendu à toutes celles que vous avez cumulées précédemment.

Mais j'hallucine, ça lui plait de me coller, il ne fait que ça ! Et ça le fait rire en plus.

- Au point où j'en suis, je peut partir de suite.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que j'ouvris la porte et m'en alla.

**POV Sasuke**

_"Mais pour qui il se prend lui, d'abord il arrive avec dix minutes de retard, ensuite il s'endort en cour et maintenant il se casse comme ça… Plus con tu meurs, je ne le supporte pas."_

_-_ Sasuke ?

- Hm…

- Je vais ranger, tu n'as qu'a écrire nos résultats sur la feuille. Et on va quand même mettre le nom de Naruto.

**POV Normal**

Elle commença à ranger les tubes à essais et tout le reste. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonneries se fit entendre, ainsi que les estomacs de certains élèves. Tous se bousculaient pour être les premier dans la file du self. C'est comme ça tous les jours, à croire qu'ils ne mangent pas chez eux.

Naruto, lui, ne mangeait pas au self il ne pouvait se permettre de payer tout les repas. Enfaite, il arrivait toujours à piquer un peu dans les bentos de ses amis ou alors ceux-ci lui proposait gentiment. D'ailleurs, il les attendait patiemment dans le foyer des élèves.

**POV Naruto**

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir laissé Sakura avec ce teme, j'aurais peut être du rester. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, ce cour me saoul, c'est comme ça et j'y peu rien. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai trop faim, et Hinata m'a dit qu'elle m'avait préparé un bento rien que pour moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce que je croyais être ma bande de pote et que ne fut pas ma déception quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait enfaite de Sasuke. S'en m'en rendre compte je me mis à l'observer. Sasuke n'est pas bien grand, je le dépasse d'une demi tête d'ailleurs. Il possède des cheveux mi-long qui sont relevés vers l'arrière et tombe en deux mèches devant ses yeux. Ses yeux, ils sont d'un noir profond, tellement qu'on aimerait s'y perdre pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Continuant ma contemplation je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes amis étaient rentrés et commençais à s'installer a la table que je nous réservait. Lorsque j'entendis prononcer mon prénom à plusieurs reprise, je sortis de mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité.

- Alors Naruto, on rêvasse ?

- Lâche moi Kiba.

- T'es pas drôle !

- …

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avait encore tenu tête à Orochimaru et que tu t'es cassé de son cour avant la fin. Bien joué gros !

- Ouais, enfin j'ai fais ça juste parce que je crevais de faim.

Sakura se tourna vers moi.

- Hinata n'es pas encore la, tu va devoir attendre pour manger.

- Je peux attendre un peu, lui répondis-je.

Trois minutes après Hinata faisait son entrée avec deux bentos. Elle m'en tendis gentiment un après m'avoir salué. Hinata est très gentille, elle est la cousine d'un bon pote à moi, Néji. En plus d'être gentille elle est très jolie et j'éprouve beaucoup de respect à son égard.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Hinata pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Je… Je ne te demande rien en échange Naruto … Ca me fait plaisir je t'assure.

Ah oui, elle est assez timide aussi. J'adore la voir rougir, sa ne la rend que plus jolie.

On commença tous à manger, les discussions allaient bon train. Jusqu'au moment ou Néji arriva accompagné de Shino, sont petit ami. Cela ne me gène pas qu'ils soient ensemble, j'ai même été le premier au courant et j'en suis assez fière. Néji me faisait confiance et je lui fait tout autant confiance.

- Bonne appétit.

- Merci ! Lançais-je à Néji. Asseyiez vous, fis-je en me poussant un peu afin de leur laisser de la place. Vous avez mangé ?

- Oui me répondit Shino.

Les discussions reprirent.

**POV Normal**

Non loin de la table de Naruto, la plus bruyante, un brun mangeait son bento avec peu d'envie. Sasuke n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que s'était comme ça et il savait pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la poubelle. Il vida le contenu de son déjeuné dans celle-ci et se dirigea d'un pas non chaland vers la sortie. Quand il senti des mains entourant son bras, il se retourna et vu le visage de Sakura.

- Sasuke, tu ne manges pas, encore ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Naruto se leva en entendant la réponse du brun.

- Hey, teme, tu va lui parler mieux que ça !

- Je lui parle comme je veux, de quoi tu te mêle, imbécile.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

Sakura se tourna vers le blond.

- Naruto, c'est bon calme toi.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Sasuke, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges pas, sa va aller ?

- Je dois répéter ? Laisse moi tranquille et lâche moi.

Elle n'insista pas, voyant que ça ne servirai à rien. Sasuke repris son chemin et sortis du foyer. Il n'avait que faire de savoir qu'on s'inquiétais pour lui, il voulais qu'on le laisse tranquille. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Ne t'occupes pas de lui Sakura, il n'en fais qu'a ça tête.

- Je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Même si je sais qu'il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi j'ai encore un peu de sentiments. C'est comme ça.

Cette petite scène avait jeté un froid à la table, plus personne ne parlais.

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 1 à suivre dans le Chapitre 2 !**

**Eva : Alors ? Alors ? **

**Naruto : Il consiste en quoi mon "travail" ?**

**Eva : Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Sasuke : Je suis encore un connard dans cette fiction.**

**Eva : Non pas tellement tu vas voir mon petit Sasu-chan !**

**Naruto : Bon il est pour quand le prochain chapitre ?!**

**Eva : J'y est pas trop réfélchis... Surement demain (15/11/09) histoire de démarrer pis après se sera plus régulier. Tous les samedi ou dimanche. Je suis aussi entrain d'écrire un OS SasuNaru avec une chanson. Enfiiiin bref, c'est pas pour tout de suite ça. Je posterais donc demain. **

**Byebye, Eva'tebayo.**

**Naruto: Elle a oublié - Review ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Voici le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après l'épisode de Sasuke, Naruto était retourné s'installer à la table comme si de rien était. Hinata se leva et commença à ranger et mettre à la poubelle les papiers, aider de Sakura. Néji et Shino s'étaient installer un peu à l'écart et s'embrassaient. Kiba et Naruto parlaient.

La sonnerie retentit alors à leurs oreilles.

- Mouarf, Hinata, on va en quoi ?

- On … On va en philo Kiba.

- Fais chier, et toi Naru tu vas en quoi ?

- Euh, jap' et après en français.

- On se voit a la fin des cours.

- Ouais

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke étaient en terminal1, Néji, Hinata ainsi que Kiba étaient en terminal2. Shino lui était en BTS 1er année.

**POV Naruto**

Japonais, j'adore cette matière. En même temps c'est ma langue natale. Notre prof' s'appelle Kurenai, c'est un femme plutôt élégante malgré les lentilles rouges qu'elle met. Allez comprendre…

- Bonjour, sortez vos affaires, on commence le cours.

Vu que j'aime ce cours, je n'en perd pas une miette. J'étais attentif jusqu'au moment ou je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je venais de recevoir un sms de Kiba, _« On doit y être a 21h au lieu de 22h ce soir ». _Fais chier, comme si ce job n'était pas assez saoulant, il faut en plus que j'y sois plus tôt. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux compter sur personne, je dois donc travailler pour payer le petit appartement que je partage avec un colocataire qui lui aussi est étudiant. On ne mange pas tous les soirs mais on fait avec, c'est ca ou rien alors… Alors que je répondais au message de Kiba d'un simple « ok », le prof m'interpela.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, ca se passe ici.

Accompagné d'un de mes plus beau sourire je lui répondis.

- Oui madame, veuillez m'excuser.

La fin de l'heure se fit sans interruptions. Le prof' de français fit son entrée, il sentait encore la cigarette, se prof a toujours une clope a la bouche et si s'était autorisé dans les établissements je suis sûr qu'il fumerais pendant le cour, son nom est Sarutobi Asuma. Le cours se passa sans encombre, Sakura fut interrogée, Lee aussi. Jusqu'au moment ou se fut Sasuke qui se fit interroger. Toutes les filles s'étaient retournés vers lui, c'était assez gênant car il est juste derrière moi.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, je vous ai posé une question.

- …

Je me retourna pour voir ce qui se passait avec l'autre teme. Et la vue que j'avais me fit frissonner. Sasuke avait les yeux embués et tremblait. Le prof ne paru pas se rendre compte de l'état du brun, continuant de l'appeler. Je décida de me lever.

- Monsieur Uzumaki ?

- M'sieur, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

Tout le monde semblait étonné de mon initiative et moi le premier. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, non, je veux juste saisir la moindre occasion pour sortir de se foutu cours. Oui voila c'est ça…

- Bien.

Je fis se lever Sasuke et il s'appuya sur moi. Il doit vraiment se sentir mal. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie.

Plus tard dans les couloires.

- Lâche moi.

Ah, il semblerait qu'il est repris ses esprits.

- Tu es sourd, dit il en me poussant, je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

- Oh sa va hein ! Tu va te calmer ! T'es vraiment plus docile quand t'es malade…

Il s'appuyait sur le mur, il est évident qu'il a besoin d'aide. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la fin ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Alors comme ça, le grand Uchiwa aurait des faiblesses ?

- … Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

- D'accord, lui répondis-je en me détournant.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je n'ai rien à faire avec lui. Qu'il crève dans se couloir, c'est pas mon affaire. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je sortis du bâtiment pour allez me poser sur un banc. Il m'insupporte, il ne peux pas être aimable pour une fois, surtout que je l'aidais. Il ne fait confiance à personne ou quoi ? Je me retourna pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans le couloir à travers les fenêtres. Il n'était déjà plus là. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui… Bon je dois penser à autre chose.

**POV Normal**

Naruto se leva et alla devant le lycée pour fumer une cigarette.

Pendant ce temps dans le Hall du lycée.

- Tiens ca ne serait pas Sasuke ?

- Hinata ?

- Néji, pourquoi Sasuke est au milieu du hall avec un regard dans le vide ?

Les deux si dirigèrent vers lui.

- Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Hinata, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- …

- Oh tu pourrais lui répondre !

- Néji calme toi, ça se voit qu'il ne va pas bien. Accompagnons le à l'infirmerie.

Sasuke ne semblait pas repousser leur aide, enfaite il n'avait plus de force. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose c'était dormir. C'est-ce qu'il fit une fois arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Bien je m'occupe de lui à présent, Néji, Hinata vous pouvez partir.

- Merci Madame.

**POV Naruto**

Ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne cigarette pour remettre les esprits en place. Tiens c'est pas Hinata et Néji que je vois la bas ?

- Hey ! Hinata ! Néji !

J'accourus vers eux.

- Oh, Naruto, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Me demanda Hinata.

- Euh, non j'ai pus sortir avant.

- Tu… as encore séché ?!

- Non je t'assure !

- Hey Naruto, on a croiser Sasuke en sortant. Il était bizarre. On l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas en cours avec vous ?

- Ah… Euh si…

- Naru ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Rien Hinata, rien. Bon je dois allez chercher mes affaires. On se voit devant le bahut.

- Oui, à tout de suite.

Je m'éloigna d'eux. Alors comme ça, Sasuke c'était laisser faire avec eux. Il a vraiment un problème avec moi alors… Après tout je m'en fiche, moi aussi je ne l'aime pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'il pense de moi m'affecterais. C'est vrai, après tout ce n'est qu'un prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a lui.

Je suis arrivé devant la salle, je vais attendre que le cours se finisse.

- Ouais et après elle lui a dit qu'elle s'en foutait de lui, et lui a donner une baffe !

- Sérieux ?! Le pauvre Lee !

C'est toujours comme ça, tous les soirs on rentre chez nous avec la bande. Et sur le chemin Kiba me raconte tout les ragots, les rumeurs ou les trucs que je devrais savoir. Et moi je l'écoute.

- Bon on vous laisse.

Shino et Néji tournèrent au coin de la rue. Je les envies des fois, ils sont bien tout les deux. Ils n'ont pas de problèmes, ce n'est pas comme moi et Sasuke… Une minute ! Je viens de penser à Sasuke ? En pensant au couple de Néji et Shino ?! Non !

- Hey, Naruto je te parle !

Kiba me fit sortir de mes pensées. Merci à lui !

- Oui, oui.

- Les gars, on se voit demain ! Moi et Hinata on a deux trois courses à faire. Tu viens Hinata ?

- Oui Sakura. A demain… Naruto et Kiba.

- A plus les filles.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Kiba, comme toujours. Kiba est mon meilleur ami, il est de ma taille, il a mon âge. On a beaucoup de chose en commun. Mise à part que Kiba est un fan des chiens et possède deux tatouages sur ses joues. Il les à fait à douze ans, je me souviens j'étais la. J'en avais profité pour me faire tatouer le nombril. La douleur était horrible mais le résultat valait le coup.

- Bon Naru, plus sérieusement. Ce soir on doit donc venir une heure plus tôt. Ca fait chier mais on pas le choix, le patron m'a dit qu'on pourrait finir une demi-heure en avance, exceptionnellement.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Un riche client, qu'il m'a dit. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ok, on se rejoint à 20h30 alors.

- Dac' à toute mec !

- Ouais, à tal'.

J'ouvris la porte de mon immeuble, j'habite dans un petit appartement au troisième étage. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvris toute seule.

- Oh, Naruto. Tu as finis les cours ?

- Ouais, salut Sai. Tu vas ou ?

- Je dois me racheter des pinceaux pour mon projet.

Oui, Sai est dans une école d'art. Il dessine vraiment très bien. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, il a l'a peau très pale et des yeux bien bridés. Il s'habille je dois dire de façon un peu efféminé. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et ne connais pas grand-chose sur les sentiments. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche aussi et dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, pour votre plus grand plaisir ou malheur.

- Ne prépare pas le repas, je le ferais en revenant. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ou de manger des ramens.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Allez casse toi.

- A tout à l'heure mon petit Naruto.

J'aime pas quand il m'appelle comme ça. Sai est gay, mais n'as jamais rien tenté sur moi, encore heureux ! Mais il a tendance à me donner des petits surnoms et quand il m'appel avec l'un deux devant mes potes, ca la fou mal… Enfin bref, je vais pas rester cent ans sur le pas de la porte.

**POV Sasuke**

- Je suis rentré.

Je n'attends pas réponse.

- Bienvenue à la maison !

- Quoi ? Itachi tu es rentré ?

- Salut frangin. Comme tu peux le voir.

Je suis soulagé. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il était partis et je ne m'en sortais plus.

- Bah sa va pas, Sasuke ?

Si maintenant que tu es revenu, j'avais envie de lui répondre ça, mais je peux pas. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai qu'une envie celle d'aller me coucher.

- Sasu ? Tu m'inquiètes réponds moi !

- Je… Excuse moi je vais bien oui, je vais allez me coucher j'ai eu une dure journée…

Je commençais à monter les escalier quand il attrapa mon poignet.

- Sasu, tu as recommencé ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

Réponse simple, claire et qui ne demande pas à être discutée. Je m'écroula sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 2 à suivre dans le Chapitre 3 !**

**Eva : Voila, le chapitre 2 est finis, il y a eu un problème de publication, sinon vous auriez du avoir le 3 en même temps. Désolée .**

**Byebye Eva.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : La suite avec le Chapitre 3, merci de me lire et merci pour la review Hiyana !Je vois que des gens me lise et sa me fais plaisir, même s'il y a peu de review... Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Il est 20h15, je suis dehors et je peux vous dire qu'il caille. Qu'elle idée d'être venu en avance. J'ai l'air fin maintenant à me les peler. Ce que je fais tout seul dans la rue ? C'est simple j'attends Kiba, ce soir on boss plus tôt. Je meurt de froid. Il faut dire que je suis peut vêtu, je suis en bagui, avec deux, trois chaines dessus. Je porte un haut en résille et une veste de costard, ouais j'avais que ça, le tout accompagné de mes fidèles convers, avec comme accessoires d'un côté un bracelet en cuir et de l'autre ma chevalière, et mon collier que ma grand-mère m'a offert il y a longtemps. J'ai pus mettre un peu de gel, mais impossible de dompter mes cheveux ils n'en font qu'a leur tête, je me suis mis une boucle d'oreille pour couronner le tout. Kiba m'a dit de sortir le grand jeu, c'Est-ce que j'ai fait. Mais si il n'arrive pas maintenant je vais geler sur place.

20h25

- 'Tain Kiba grouille mec !

Tiens quand on parle du loup, je le vois qui arrive.

- Naruto ! T'es déjà la ? Moi qui pensais que j'aurais à t'attendre. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Sa fait bien dix minutes que je me les cailles à t'attendre ici ! Tu pouvais pas venir plus tôt ?!

- Hey, à la base on devait être ici a 30 alors. Allez on y va si on veux pas être en retard.

- … Ouais.

Kiba a fait fort de son côté aussi. Il a un haut en résille aussi, ainsi qu'un bagui, lui a opté pour le marron, alors que moi il est noir. D'un coté de son bras il a un grand bracelet alors que de l'autre il a mis un gant dans lequel il a fait des trous pour ses doigts. Ouah, il a pris plein de bagues, il a aussi sa chevalière. On a la même. Coté coiffure rien a changer, il a juste rajouté un bandana et un piercing a l'oreille gauche.

- T'es pas mal ce soir !

- Toi aussi !

C'est en parlant de tout et de rien que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieux ou nous allions passé plus de deux heures, je veux bien entendu parler de « L'Akatsuki ».

* * *

**POV Sasuke **

- Sasuke, réveilles toi.

J'entends qu'on m'appel, ne me laisse t'on jamais tranquille.

- Sasuke, faut que tu manges.

Manger ? Pourquoi ? A quoi ça va servir.

- Sasuke, je vais allumer la lumière.

- … Non.

- Ah tu es réveillé. Allez lève toi et viens manger. J'ai pas que ça à faire, tu es assez grand Sasuke. M'occuper des affaires familiales en plus de toi, je vais craquer. Déjà que tous les papiers pour père et mère sont…

Je me redresse d'un coup et l'interrompt.

- Tais toi !

- Sasu…

- Je peux m'occuper de moi, tu peux partir j'en ai rien à faire !

Il s'approche de moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de crier surtout après lui, mais la c'est moi qui craque. Qu'il me parle de nos parents me tue. Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et passe sa main sur ma joue, je ne bouge pas. Il a ce regard si triste depuis… Depuis l'accident…

- Sasu, il faut qu'on soient fort, tu m'entends ? Si l'un de nous craque c'est finis. Alors s'il te plait, lève toi et viens manger avec moi.

Je le regarde, il a raison mais… c'est dur.

- Grand-frère…

- Je suis là Sasuke, tu peux pleurer si tu en as vraiment envie. Ca te ferais du bien tu sais.

Non je ne pleurerais pas. Je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer et d'être fort mais je suis faible.

- Je vais venir manger, tu peux partir devant.

- D'accord, je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Je ne viendrais que dix minutes après qu'il soit partis.

* * *

« _L'Akatsuki_ » est un bar le jour et le soir se transforme en une boîte de nuit. C'est ici que Naruto et Kiba travaillent le soir.

**POV Naruto**

**- **Kiba ! Deux Vodka table 5 !

- Sa roule !

Ca fait déjà une heure qu'on a pris du service et je suis déjà crevé. En plus le fameux client soit disant riche n'est même pas la. Apparemment celui-ci aurait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Je m'approche du bar et prend les vodka sur mon plateau. Oui, Kiba ce soir fait le barman et moi le serveur. Je préfère faire le serveur car je peux avoir pleins de pour boire afin d'arrondir mes fins de mois. Mais toute chose a un inconvenant, oui je me fais tripoter par si, dragué par la, ça en deviendrais presque gênant. Après avoir servit mes vodka, je m'approche de la table 5, composée de 4 filles.

- Bonsoir, ce sera quoi pour vous mesdemoiselles ?

Une fille avec des cheveux rouge et de grosses lunettes me fixe et me répond du tac au tac.

- Toi beau blond.

Sa copine à droite, une fille avec deux macarons se tourne vers elle.

- Karin voyons ne soit pas si directe !

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre amie n'est que la troisième qui me dis ça ce soir, lui répondis-je.

Elle gloussèrent toutes, que ces filles sont gamines. Je préfère de loin Hinata et Sakura, elles aux moins elles sont matures. Je pris alors leur commandes et retourna au bar. Plus qu'une heure à tirer. Je m'assois sur un des tabouret, je me permet de prendre une pause de cinq minutes. Kiba me voit et s'approche de moi.

- Bah alors mec, déjà crevé ?

- Hm …

- Qu'est-ce qu'a ? Dit il en servant un client assis non loin de moi.

- Je sais pas trop.

- Tu sais ce qui pourrait te remonter le morale ?

- Dis toujours…

- Tu vois la fille la bas ? Elle te mate depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oh non, je suis pas d'humeur à ca…

- Bah moi ce que j'en dis. Allez vas porter ces verres table 3.

Finir la soirée avec une fille n'était pas dans mes intentions, j'étais trop crevé. Kiba quant à lui finirait surement avec deux filles le connaissant. L'heure passa relativement vite. Le bar commençait a se vider peu à peu. On devait « virer » les personnes trop bourrées ou celles qui s'étaient endormies. Une fois fait je me posa sur un des canapés avec mon verre de bière à la main. Kiba me rejoignit.

- Enfin finis.

Je lui répondis.

- Ouais, je suis HS.

- Mon pauvre petit Naru qui va faire un gros dodo !

- Ouais et ne voyant aucune fille autour de nous, j'imagine que toi aussi.

- Bonne déduction.

Après avoir bus nos bières en silence, le patron s'avança vers nous. Il était grand et avait de long cheveux blanc. Je le considère comme mon père, il m'a déjà énormément aidé par le passé et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

- Yo les jeunes !

- Salut vieux pervers !

Il me donna une tape sur la tête.

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

Je me mis a rire. Il reprit.

- Vous faites quoi ici ? Vous ne partez pas vous amuser ?

- Non ce soir on va faire un gros dodo ! Hein Naruto !

- Ouais Kiba, ouais…

- Bien je vous laisse fermer le bar, j'ai rendez vous moi. Contrairement à vous j'ai une vie sexuelle ! Tchao !

Il fut partis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Kiba et moi rigolions, il ne change pas le vieux. Nous nous levâmes, et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je sortis et m'alluma une cigarette suivis de Kiba qui fermais la porte.

- Dit Naru, maintenant que j'y pense il serait peut être temps qu'on se case…

Arrête sur image ! Kiba parler de se caser ?! Il doit être malade.

- Tiens, je lui tendis la clope, tu parle trop pour rien dire mec.

Il se mit à rire. D'un côté il a raison, moi sa fait un peu plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas fréquenté, pourtant vu les filles qui me courent après vous devez vous dires que j'ai le choix. Mais aucune ne me plait. Kiba quant à lui vient de casser avec sa dernière copine, je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, pis c'est du passé. Lui il couche un peu à droite et à gauche, j'aime pas trop ça, j'espère qu'il n'a pas deux trois enfants !

Il me retendis ma clope.

- Ah, ton colocataire est encore réveillé.

Je leva la tête pour effectivement voir la lumière par les fenêtre de mon appartement.

- Mouais, il doit plutôt être occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondis-je.

- Hey, bon courage mec !

- Il m'en faudra, allez bonne nuit, à demain Kiba.

Nous nous séparâmes sur une accolade amicale ainsi qu'une poignée de main. Je rentras dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver sur le palier de mon appartement. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé il n'y a aucun bruit. J'appuie sur la poignée, il a laissé ouvert tiens. J'entre.

- Je suis rentré !

… Pas de réponse. Une minute peut être que Sai n'est pas la ! Un cambrioleur ?! Je me saisis alors de ma planche de skateboard qui reste toujours dans l'entrée. Oui bon j'ai rien d'autre sous la main la. Je m'avance, j'entends des bruits qui viennent du salon. Je fis irruption dans celui-ci en sautant sur la côté afin de surprendre l'individus. Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendit compte de l'identité de la personne !

- Toi ?!

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 3 à suivre dans le Chapitre 4 !**

**Eva : Voila voila, les 3 premiers chapitres sont postés. J'espère que ça vous plaît. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais ne voulant pas me précipiter en postant tout d'un coup je posterais la suite Samedi prochain (21/11/09). A samedi donc !**

**Reviews ? (Je pense qu'une review n'est pas rien, elle permet à l'auteur de connaître les impressions, les remarques, les attentes du lecterus. Donc si vous voulez bien m'aider a m'améliorer, ou juste me laisser un petit mot ce sera avec plaisir.)**

**Byebye Eva'tebayo.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**La relation Sasuke / Naruto évolue un peu plus dans ce chapitre malgré des difficultés.**

**Note : Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews ! Voici la suite avec le Chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je le trouve un petit peu court. Ne vous en faites pas le chapitre suivant ratrappera largement le coup. **

**Note2 : J'ai éffectué un petit changement que vous verrez certainement, je ne marque plus "POV xx" je trouvais ça bof. Si le POV change, vous le comprendrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je m'avance, j'entends des bruits qui viennent du salon. Je fis irruption dans celui-ci en sautant sur la côté afin de surprendre l'individus. Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendit compte de l'identité de la personne !_

_- Toi ?!_

* * *

Un cri retenti, apparemment je lui avait fait peur.

- Hey cris pas comme ça, criais-je à mon tour, tu fou quoi ici bordel ?!

- C'est comme ca que tu accueil ton cousin préféré ?

- Je n'ai qu'un cousin idiot et je m'en fou de comment je dois t'accueillir, je veux savoir ce que tu glande ici ? Et comment t'as su que j'habitais là ?!

- Ca fait trop de questions à la fois ça…

- Yahiko ! Me cherche pas !

- Ok ok calme cousin.

Il pris place sur mon canapé, non mais sans gène lui.

- Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Fit-il en montrant ma planche de Skate toujours dans mes mains.

- T'assommer, fis-je en la déposant contre le mur.

Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse, il n'as même pas enlever ses chaussures ?! Si Sai revient je suis mort. Je pris place a ses côtés. Yahiko est mon cousin, il est le fils de la sœur jumelle de ma mère. Ce qui explique nos différences de couleur de cheveux mais notre forte ressemblance. Il est à peine plus âgé que moi, Il va sur ses 21ans, c'est pour dire. Or il ne l'ai fait pas du tout, quand on regarde sa mentalité de gamin. Enfin bref…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Yahiko…

- Ouais, bah j'ai su que t'habitais ici par l'annuaire, pauvre cloche. Ce que je glande ici, je viens te rendre visite cher cousin adoré !

- Ne mens pas, je dirais plutôt que Konan t'as jeté dehors ouais !

- Malin le cousin, ouais elle c'est mise en couple avec un mec… J'ai du donc faire de la place je suis plus son coloc' alors vu que je passais dans le coin…

- Hors de question.

- Mais Naruuuuu, j'ai nulle part où aller !

J'entendis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Oh non, Sai est de retour. Les pas se rapproches de plus en plus…

- Naruto ? Je suis rentré… C'est qui lui ?

- Coucou Sai, je te présente Yahiko mon cousin. Yahiko, Sai mon coloc.

- Ah t'as un coloc, me chuchota Yahiko.

- Enchanté fit Sai.

Bizarre, il ne m'engueule pas, il prendrait sa bien que j'ai un invité, qui est mon cousin et qui a foutu du bordel ? Sai serait malade ? Hey une minute, pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ?

- Sai ? Je te jure que je vais ranger !

- Ce n'est rien Naruto.

Il se dirigeât vers sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher il se fait tard. Bonne nuit a vous deux.

Quoi ? Fais chier. Si Sai aurait gueuler j'aurais eu une bonne raison de foutre Yahiko dehors. Je vais devoir me le coltiner maintenant. Je me tourna vers lui.

- Bon déplies le canapé, il fait lit. T'as des couvertures dans le placard dans l'entrée. Je t'apporte un oreiller. Je rentre du boulot je suis crevé moi aussi.

Sans rien ajouté je me dirigea vers ma chambre et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard avec un oreiller.

- Tiens.

- Merci cousin, tu gères.

- Ouais, ouais. Tu peux rester ici, le temps que tu te trouve un logement. Bonne nuit.

- 'Ne nuit.

Je rentra dans ma chambre. J'étais hors service. Je me dirigea vers mon lit, enleva tout mes vêtements et dormis en boxer ce soir la, la flemme.

* * *

- Sasu réveilles toi ! T'as cours aujourd'hui.

Entendant son frère, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Une fois cela fais, il se posta devant le miroir. Il se demandai ce que les filles pouvait bien lui trouver, il était pas très grand, et plutôt pâle. Ses yeux était d'un noir profond et ses cheveux de la même couleur sombre. Tous le contraire de Naruto pensa-t-il.

_- _Naruto ? Pourquoi je pense à cet idiot... Je suis sans doute pas bien réveillé.

Il s'habilla et sortis. Se dirigea dans la cuisine, salua son frère et pris de quoi grignoter. Il enfiler ses chaussures et partis trop vite pour entendre le « Bonne journée » d'Itachi. Itachi ne travaillais pas, du moins il avait arrêter. Il n'était pas devenus une « femme au foyer », il s'occupait de tout les papiers concernant le décès de leurs parents, et s'apprêtait à reprendre la succession de son père. celui-ci était un grand chef d'entreprise mais seulement connus sous un pseudonymes, plus facile pour sa famille disait on. Leur mère, elle, était femme au foyer, elle adorait bichonner ses fils.

Sasuke arriva enfin au lycée, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Les cours ne l'intéresses pas le moins du monde. C'est pourquoi il se met toujours au fond de la classe, ainsi il peut s'occuper autrement sans que le prof ne le remarque. Il alla s'assoir à sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade blonde déferla dans la salle. Naruto venait d'arriver. Le brun se mit à le regarder. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée, comme tous les élèves. Aujourd'hui il avait une sorte de bandeau noir sur le front, et une grande veste noire également. Naruto avait son propre style se dit Sasuke. Il fut interrompus dans ses pensées par le blond.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde toi ?!

- Naruto, laisse Sasuke tranquille ! Cria Sakura.

- Tsss, ouais ouais…

Sasuke si dit que le blond n'étais qu'un prétentieux. Il prit son sac et le déposa sur sa table, croisa les bras et s'en servis comme oreiller. Après tous le prof n'est pas encore la. Hinata rentra dans la classe et vu son groupe d'ami au bord des fenêtres. Elle alla vers eux les saluer.

- Hey, Hinata tu fais quoi ici ?! Demanda Naruto

- Je suis venu… t'apporter ton bento, Naruto. J'ai un devoir ce midi je pourrais pas… manger avec vous.

Elle tendit le bento au blond.

- Merci Hinata, mais tu peux arrêter de m'en faire tu sais. Mon cousin squate chez moi et il cuisine assez bien, il devrait pouvoir m'en faire.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna. La brune se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, tout le monde la regardais faire. Enfaite elle allait voir Sasuke.

- Euh… Sasuke ?

- Tiens, elle lui tendis un bento. Je t'en ai fait un, celui-ci te donnera surement plus envie de le manger que celui d'hier.

- Euh… Je dois aller en cours, je te le pose la. Bonne appétit.

Elle déposa le bento sur le bord de la table de Sasuke, et fit signe à ses amis qu'elle retournais en cours. Ces derniers étaient encore « choqués » par l'action d'Hinata.

Le prof fit alors son entrée. Le cour commença.

* * *

Les cours du matin s'enchainèrent. La pause du midi vînt vite. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le self ou la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui la bande de Naruto avait décider de déjeuner dans la salle de classe. Plusieurs autres personnes faisaient pareils. Ils regroupèrent les tables et commencèrent à déballer leur repas. Naruto avait hâte de manger le bento d'Hinata, il son toujours excellents. Ils commencèrent à manger, le blond put apercevoir Sasuke au fond, encore tout seul. Il se demandais pourquoi le brun s'obstinais à rester seul, à ne parler a personne et surtout être désagréable envers les gens. Quand il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas touché le bento d'Hinata. Il se leva, ses amis le questionnèrent mais ils ne les entendis pas, trop concentré sur Sasuke pour leur répondre. Le brun ne remarqua la présence de Naruto que quand il posa ses mains sur la table, assez fortement.

- Tu ne manges pas le bento d'Hinata ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

- Manges !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Naruto en avait marre que le brun gardait son calme, il voulait le faire réagir. Ca fait plusieurs jour qu'il observe Sasuke, afin de le percer à jour, sans succès. Il pris alors le bento et l'ouvrit. Il « s'arma » des baguettes et pris une boule de riz.

- J'ai dis manges, teme !

L'attitude du blond commençait à énerver Sasuke. Non mais qui il se prenait celui la ?

- J'ai dis non. Je ne vois pas de quoi elle se mêle celle la.

Sakura sentais que si on insultais Hinata, Naruto se mettrait en colère, elle intervenu a temps.

- Naruto, laisse le tranquille ! Pourquoi tu lui cherche des noise ? Sasuke ne t'as rien fait.

C'est vrai sa, Sasuke ne lui avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui chercher des noises comme dis Sakura. Le blond ne le savait pas lui-même, il avait envie de le voir réagir, c'est tout.

- Bon très bien, j'arrête.

Il tira une chaise et s'assis en face de Sasuke et commença à manger le bento qui était destiné au brun.

- Humm, délicieux ! Tu es sur de ne pas en vouloir ? Fit-il en tendant le bento vers Sasuke.

Se dernier le regardais de son regard meurtrier. Le pire c'est que Sasuke avait terriblement faim. Et cet idiot mangeait devant lui. Le brun se leva, pris es affaires et commença a se diriger vers la sortis. Il regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil. Le blond cru voir une pointe de déception dans ce regard.

Sasuke sortit. Naruto regardas sa bande une seconde, pris le bento et sortis à la suite du brun.

- Hoy, Sas'ke !

Le brun se s'arrêta pas pour autant. Naruto du presser le pas s'il voulait le rattraper. Quand il arriva enfin à lui, il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire se stopper. Il lui tendit le bento.

- Tiens prend le, il est à toi. Je sais que je t'emmerde mais bon… Tu me connais non ? C'est plus fort que moi…

Sasuke n'en revenait ! Le blond lui faisait quasi des excuses pour son comportement plus que gênant. Pourquoi se montrait-il aimable comme ça tout d'un coup ? Saurait-il pour ses parents ? Non impossible, cet idiot ne lis jamais les journaux. La télé peut être ? Il ne la regarde pas non plus, ses amis alors ? Possible. « Fais chier » se disait Sasuke, alors cet idiot le prenait lui aussi en pitié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'as pitié.

- Quoi ? Pour qu'elle raison je devrais ressentir de la pitié à ton égard ?

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Sasuke, je sais que je suis sans cesse en train de t'insulter ou de te provoquer. Mais sache, hey écoute moi - le brun se détournait, sache que tu reste mon ami. Alors si tu veux parler… Je suis la.

Sasuke craqua, sa mère lui disait elle aussi qu'elle serait la. Et pourtant… Ne voulant pas que Naruto le voit avec les larmes au yeux il le bouscula et partis en marchant vite. En bousculant le blond il fit tomber le bento. Ce midi, Sasuke ne mangera encore pas.

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 4 à suivre dans le Chapitre 5 !**

**Eva : Voila, oui je sais il était court. Mais le prochain chapitres est beaucoup plus long. Je vous posterais très certainement le Chapitre 5 demain. Cela dépendra :p**

**Naruto : Allez Sas'ke tu peux le faire ! Allez, oui, vasi ! Je te dis que c'est bon vasi, n'hésite pas !!**

**Eva : Hey, Naru je peux savoir de quoi tu parle ?!**

**Naruto : Attends, Sasu oui vasi comme ça, maintenant tu y vas !**

**Sasuke : R... Reviews ?**

**Eva : Haaaaan... Moi perverse ?!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Coucou à tous. Me revoilà pour la suite de « Confession » **_**(Naru: Quel titre pourris… Eva: Hey sa va hein !) **_**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je suis plus qu'inspirée en ce moment j'en profite donc. Dans celui-ci vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la relation qu'_entretenait_ Naru et Sasu !**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'on laissé des reviews c'est très gentil et me motive encore plus !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture. On se voit à la fin. **

_

* * *

_

Voila maintenant une semaine que l'incident « Bento » était arrivé. Naruto n'avait pas reparler à Sasuke depuis, enfaite Naruto parlait beaucoup moins. Personne ne savait pourquoi, même pas Kiba, son meilleur ami. Il s'avère enfaite, que Naruto était en quelques sort en « manque » de Sasuke, mais pas au niveau que tout le monde pense, c'est-à-dire sexuel, non. Il était en manque de sa présence. Le blond se sentait obligé de lui parler même si c'était pour le provoquer. Il voulait entendre sa voix, même pour ne serait-ce qu'un « hum ». Naruto n'expliquait pas ce manque, c'est pourquoi il parlait peu, il réfléchissait.

- Hoy Naruto.

- … Ce soir tu vas encore prétendre que t'es malade ?

- Oui Kiba, j'ai pas la tête à bosser…

- Haaan, je pense que ca te ferais du bien mec, de changer d'air. Je t'assure.

- Ouais ouais

- Tss, tu m'écoute pas !

- Ouais ouais

Kiba et Naruto étaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du blond. Ce dernier salua vite fais son ami, sans réel enthousiasme. Il monta les escaliers jusque devant sa porte. Il s'arrêta.

Naruto tendis l'oreille, il entendait… Des gémissements. Il en avait marre, voila une semaine que son cousin Yahiko vit chez lui et Sai, et ces deux derniers s'envois déjà en l'air pour la cinquième fois. Chaque soir, Sai rentrait des cours toujours avant Naruto, ce qui fait que quand ce dernier arrive, ils étaient toujours en pleins ébat. Le blond en avait raz le bol. Il décida d'entrer, sans même frapper, après tout il est chez lui. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, sans porter un regard dans le salon ou son cousin était entrain de prendre Sai. C'était déjà assez difficile de se concentrer pour aller directement dans sa chambre alors il ne manquerais plus qu'il regarde pour que le début d'érection qu'il avait en ce moment ne soit encore plus intense. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi d'entendre deux hommes faire l'amour le faisait réagir ainsi. Après tout il était hétéro, non ? Le blond commençait à douter. Il était vrai que les filles au lycée ou à « l'Akatsuki » ne l'attiraient guère mais était-ce pour cela qu'il était gay ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne c'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à maintenant.

Il s'enferma donc dans sa chambre, en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les gémissements de Sai qui disait à Yahiko d'aller plus loin. Naruto se dirigea vers son lit et se pencha pour prendre son PC portable sous son lit. Il le cachait la, car il savait que son cousin était un vrai fouineur. Cet ordinateur avait été un cadeau de son tuteur pour ses 16ans, il s'en souvenait encore, tout le monde avait été jaloux. Il s'allongea sur son lit et l'alluma. Il se connecta sur internet, en utilisant la connexion wifi qu'il captait de chez leur voisin de palier. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de messagerie instantanée. Il pouvait voir qu'Hinata, Sakura et une certaine Ino était connectée. Il ne souvenait plus d'où il connaissait cette dernière mais bon, qui connait ou se rappelle de toutes les personnes de sa messagerie… Une fenêtre s'ouvrit toute seule.

« **~Sakura~ **: Re Naru ! »

Sakura commençait à lui parler et il savait que s'il répondais, ça pouvait durer une éternité.

« **~Sakura~ **: Je sais que t'es la, mais que tu veux pas répondre ! »

Comme il si était attendu, Sakura n'était pas bête, loin de la. Un petit son se fit entendre, Kiba venait de se connecter. Naruto continuait de regarder son amie parler, toute seule…

« **~Sakura~ **: Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ? Si t'as un problème Naru parle nous, t'as pas le droit de rien nous dire comme tu le fait. Tu peux tout nous dire tu le sais ? Hinata est très inquiète, et moi aussi pour tout t'avouer. »

Il ne voulait pas répondre, enfaite il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le faire. Quand une nouvelle fenêtre qui s'ouvrit attira son attention.

« **Kiba * sexe symbøle ***: Hey gros ! Tu fou quoi ? »

Etonnamment Naruto répondit à son ami.

« **Narutø **: Je suis sur mon pieu et je te lis. »

« **Kiba * sexe symbøle ***: Ya Sakura qui me dit que tu lui répons pas, t'abuse mec !! »

« **Narutø **: ... »

Quand soudain un autre son se fit entendre. Une petite vignette apparue pour dire que « **Sasuke** » c'était connecté. Après ça, Naruto remarqua enfin que le silence régnait, plus de gémissements plus de frottement de vêtements ou autres, en gros Sai et Yahiko avaient finis leur affaire. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui vînt frapper à la porte de Naruto.

- Hey cousin, je peux entrer ?

- Hm… En répondant, le blond ouvrit une fenêtre de discussion avec **Sasuke**. Mais ne lui parla pas.

Yahiko entra. Quand il vu son cousin assis sur son lit les yeux dans le vide, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sai passa devant la porte de la chambre et dit qu'il allait préparer à manger, Yahiko lui fit signe et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit de Naruto, tira la chaise de bureau de ce dernier et s'y assis. Il le regardait.

- T'es venus ici pour me regarder ?

- Non, pour m'excuser. Je sais qu'on abuse avec Sai de faire ça, désolé de t'imposer cette vu.

- Pas grave.

- Cousin, Yahiko regardait Naruto de ses grand yeux bleus, si tu veux parler je suis la.

Naruto tourna la tête vers son cousin, il pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui-ci de l'inquiétude, il se demandais s'il pouvait lui parler de son problème. Il pris son courage a deux main et commença, après tous son cousin était gay, il ne le jugerait pas. Enfin il espérait. Il déposa son pc à ses côtés et se tourna complètement vers lui.

- Yahiko… C'est vrai que j'ai un problème depuis un certains temps.

Le roux ne l'interrompis pas, il fallait que son cousin se lâche et déballe tout.

- Il s'avère que celui que je considère comme mon ami, voire mon meilleur ami, plus proche que Kiba encore, m'ignore complètement, ne me parle pas, a une attitude plus que déplaisante. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai essayé de le faire réagir, par tous les moyens que je connaissais. Il ne veux pas me parler, ne veux rien de moi. Et moi pourtant comme le grand con que je suis, je m'acharne, je veux qu'il me regarde, qu'il me parle même pour m'insulter s'il le veux ! Qu'il fasse quelque chose quoi. Mais rien, rien ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a un problème et j'aimerais l'aider. Il croit qu'il ne laisse rien paraitre avec son regarde qu'il cache derrière ses mèches noires, mais moi je peux lire se regard, son regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je m'inquiète, je sais que je ne devrais pas, après tout il me déteste, mais j'y peux rien. Cousin aide moi, je dois faire quoi ?

Yahiko était sidéré. Que répondre à ça ?! Il ne pouvait même pas demandé a Sai un conseille après tous Naruto s'était confié a lui et pis de toute façon Sai n'y connais absolument rien.

- Naru… Je sais pas trop quoi te dire…

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- QUOI ? NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke, je suis hétéro ! Pas gay…

- Sasuke ? Tu parlais donc de lui. A ce que j'entends il n'as pas changé. Ecoute Naruto, ya rien de mal à être gay. Et tu sais il n'y a pas de grand écart entre l'amour et la haine finalement. Ton ami, Sasuke, doit avoir un problème dont il n'arrive tout simplement pas à parler. Tu dois simplement attendre et essayer d'être la au bon moment, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il craquera et devra se confier.

- Tu crois ? Alors je dois le suivre partout ?!

- Non, bien sur que non Naru ! Répondit Yahiko en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Il se leva, rangea la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu sais cousin, ce Sasuke, il a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi qui s'inquiète pour lui.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sai se fit entendre, il appelait pour manger. Yahiko ouvrit la porte et demanda à Naruto de les rejoindre. Ce dernier acquiesça en lui disant qu'il arrivera dans une minute. Naruto retourna à son pc, il vit la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, celle de la discussion avec Sasuke. Il ne souvenait même plus comment il avait eu son adresse, surement par Sakura au moment ou cette dernière voulait sortir avec le brun et demandais a Naruto de lui parler pour elle. Il se lança.

« **Narutø **: 'Lut »

Pas de réponse.

« **Narutø **: Je sais que ça fait une semaine qu'on c'est pas « parlé »… »

Toujours rien.

« **Narutø **: Bon allez je sais que je passe pour un idiot, encore une fois tu me diras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attends une réponse de toi. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je voulais juste dire que si tu veux parler je suis la, je serais toujours la, je préfère face à face plutôt qu'ici mais si comme ça tu te sens mieux alors ok. Enfin bref, je dois y aller. 'Tchu. »

Le blond ferma toutes le fenêtre, celles de Sakura qu'il lui gueulait dessus puis s'excusait ensuite de l'engueuler pour enfaite recommence. Celles ou Kiba proposait plein de trucs a Naruto, comme aller en boîte, mais ce dernier n'était pas tenter. Il ferma son pc, se leva et sortis de sa chambre pour aller manger en compagnie de son cousin et de son colocataire.

* * *

Sasuke, lui avait déjà diner - si boire un verre d'eau accompagné d'une simple coupelle de soupe de miso est manger, et sortait à présent de sa douche. Il entra dans sa chambre et enleva sa serviette. Sasuke aimait se promener nu dans sa chambre, bizarre penserez vous mais ainsi était-il fait. Il finis quand même par prendre un boxer et l'enfila. Il alluma la lumière de son bureau et bougea la souris de son pc qui c'était mis en veille. Il l'avait allumé avant d'aller dans sa douche, La première page qu'il vu fût celle de la conversation avec Naruto, il ne se souvenait pourtant pas en avoir ouverte une. Il lu ce que le blond lui avait écrit.

_« __**Narutø **__: Bon allez je sais que je passe pour un idiot, encore une fois tu me diras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attends une réponse de toi. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je voulais juste dire que si tu veux parler je suis la, je préfère face à face plutôt qu'ici mais si comme ça tu te sens mieux alors ok. Enfin bref, je dois y aller. 'Tchu. »_

Alors Naruto ne le prenait pas en pitié. Il s'inquiétais pour lui, quelqu'un d'autre mise à part son frère s'inquiétait. Et lui il avait été détestable, tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était être indifférent aux autres. Et pourtant le blond ne lui en voulait pas et continuait de s'inquiéter de son sort Comme il l'avait fais quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Sasuke s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

**Flash Back **

Sasuke a peine âgé de six ans était assis sur un ponton près du grand lac. C'était l'été, la saison préférée du brun, pourquoi ? Car en été on pouvait voir tout les cerisiers en fleures et Sasuke les trouvait magnifiques. Les journées qui étaient plus longues aussi et qui offrait un ciel d'un beau bleu, sans nuages, la journée et un fabuleux couché de soleil le soir. Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de venir sur ce ponton, il aimait admirer le reflet des arbre, des nuages dans l'eau. Il entendait des rires non loin de lui, le jardon d'enfant était à côté, mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Le brun aimait être seul, alors que les autres s'amusaient sans lui ne l'affectais guère, bien au contraire. Jusqu'au jour où un enfant vînt le déranger. Il était plus petit que lui de taille, Sasuke devait bien faire une demi tête de plus que lui, il avait des cheveux blond comme les blés et des yeux d'un bleu aussi étincelant que celui du ciel en pleine été. Le brun remarqua trois griffures sur son visage, sur chaque joue - surement en jouant pensa-t-il sur le moment. Il était habiller d'u short bleu foncé et un t-shirt orange et était pieds nus. Sasuke se demandai ce qu'il lui voulait, mais ne voulait pas parler le premier. Et puis surement que l'enfant s'en irait si le brun si disait rien. Or, le blond pris place aux côtés de Sasuke, sans dire un mot. Il regardai l'eau. Sasuke se remit a contempler l'eau aussi, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer comme précédemment, car il y avait ce petit garçon. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Et cela se reproduisait tout les jours, le blond venait rejoindre Sasuke, sans parler, regarder l'eau et finissait par partir une heure après. Sasuke trouvait étrange ce garçon, que lui voulait-il ?

Un jour, Sasuke c'était disputer avec son grand frère et était arrivé en pleurant sur le ponton. Il se laissait aller, au moins ici personne le verrait. Sauf que Sasuke ignorait que le petit blond le voyait. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement mais surement du brun. L'ayant aperçu Sasuke se retenais de pleurer, il ne voulait pas ce laisser aller quand il n'était pas seul, il était un Uchiha après tout. Le blond ne lui adressa pas la parole et s'assit comme a son habitude sur le ponton. Sasuke qui était resté debout, vînt s'assoir à son tour. Il essuya son visage, la trace des larmes se voyant. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence le plus total, seul le bruit du lac se faisait entendre. Jusqu'au moment où le brun entendit une petite voix.

- Tu es triste ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder le blond, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il posait ses questions tout en contemplant le lac. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Pour ce moquer de lui ? Sasuke renifla un coup et retourna lui aussi contempler le lac. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel se faisait orange, comme le t-shirt du jeune blond.

- Il se fait tard, tu n'as pas ta famille qui t'attends ?

Le blond disait ça en souriant.

- Tu sais tu devrais les rejoindre, ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi…

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

- Tout comme moi je m'inquiètes pour toi. Continua le blondinet toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il s'inquiétais pour lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais parler, c'était à peine si lui adressai un regard. Pourquoi ce petit blond s'inquiétais pour lui ? Ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers Sasuke en lui tendant la main. Le brun paru intriguer par cette main tendu vers lui, mais la prenait quand même. Il se leva, sans lâcher la main.

- Je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?

- … Sasuke

- Oh, tu parles ? Je pensais que tu étais muet ! Fit-il en sautillant.

- Vient Sasuke, allons chez toi !

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond tira Sasuke à sa suite pour le ramener chez lui.

- Tu m'y conduis ? Je te suis maintenant !

Sasuke marcha jusqu'au quartier Uchiha, quartier résidentiel peux fréquenter par des personnes autres qu'Uchiha. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des plus grandes maisons.

- Oh, c'est ici que tu habites ?

- C'est magnifique !

Le blond lâcha la main de Sasuke et le poussa un peu en avant.

- Vas y, rentre chez toi !

- … Je…

- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, Sas'ke ! Je me suis inquiété, si tu veux parler je suis la, je serais toujours la ! Tu sais ou me trouver !

- Hm…

- Allez, ils ne vont pas t'attendre éternellement tu sais. Répondit le blond toujours le sourire aux lèvre, mais Sasuke trouvais qu'il avait plutôt un sourire triste pour un enfant de six ans. Il voulait en savoir plus et rentrer chez lui ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait pleins de questions à lui poser. Mais Naruto commençait à s'éloigner, il marchait en arrière pour continuer de voir Sasuke. Jusqu'au moment ou le brun ne le vit plus, enfaite Naruto venait de tomber. Sasuke revînt alors vers lui, le blond c'était fait mal à la cheville. Il avait quelques larmes aux yeux, il avait mal. Le brun lui tendit sa main, pour l'aider à se relever. Naruto le regarda d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension, c'était le premier geste que le garçon faisait envers lui. Jamais personne ne l'aidait quand il tombait. Il adressa un sourire un peu plus franc à Sasuke.

- Merci.

Après l'avoir aider à se relever, Naruto lui affirma que sa irait. Sasuke s'éloigna alors de nouveaux et s'apprêtais à ouvrire la porte quand il se tourna pour apercevoir le blond. Mais ce dernier était déjà hors de vue. C'est à contre cœur que le brun rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain et les autres jours qui suivirent, Naruto n'était pas revenus, ce qui rendait triste Sasuke. Il apprit par son frère que le petit garçon avait déménager récement, un ami étant un ami du tuteur du jeune blond.

« _Je me suis inquiété, si tu veux parler je suis la, je serais toujours la ! _» Il lui avait dit cette phrase et Sasuke avait été stupide de le croire. Il lui en voulait d'être partis.

**Fin Flash Back **

Sasuke se demandais comment ils en étaient venus à ne plus s'apprécier. Quand Naruto étaient revenus, ils étaient âgés de quatorze ans. Sasuke l'avait tout simplement ignoré et Naruto avait fait de même. Le brun était tout simplement déçu et pensait que le blond l'avait oublier durant tout ce temps. Et maintenant il redisait ces mêmes mots, « _si tu veux parler je suis la, je serais toujours _la ». Foutaises pensa le brun. Il éteignit son pc et alla directement se coucher. Il avait un peu froid en boxer mais s'en fichait. Il se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à Naruto qui s'inquiétais, puis à son frère qui était dans le même cas et enfin il repensa à ses parents, qui n'étaient maintenant plus de ce monde. Et comme chaque soir, Sasuke étant seul, il s'autorisa à laisser ses larmes couler.

Cette nuit Sasuke fît plus d'un cauchemar et le lendemain au réveille il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut être reparler à Naruto… Peut être…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5 à suivre dans le chapitre 6.**

**Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur Sasuke et de sa rencontre avec Naruto. J'ai repris le ponton et le lac du manga car j'aime beaucoup les flash de ces moments où ils sont petits, alors pourquoi changer. **

**Je pense que les prochains chapitres feront la même longueur que celui-ci voire plus long. Je suis inspirée alors autant en profiter, **_**Ne **_**?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. On se voit la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. Bonne semaine !**

**« Narutø : **Reviews ? **»**

**Sasuke : Hey éteinds ton pc et vient là, Dobe !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Merci pour vos reviews. Voici le Chapitre 6, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce matin la, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fais un cauchemar dans lequel il voyait Sasuke étant jeune, lui par contre ayant son âge actuel. Dans ce cauchemar Sasuke pleurait à n'en plus finir et Naruto voulait le réconforter, mais n'arrivait à l'atteindre à aucun moment. Pourtant il avait la sensation d'être proche de lui tout en étant loin. Ce fut donc un peu confus et légèrement en sueur que le blond se leva.

Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, en ignorant Sai qui déjeunait déjà dans le salon. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Naruto retira son bas de pyjama ainsi que son boxer. Il s'observa un moment dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Naruto avait de légères cernes, "peu importe" se dit-il, au lycée personne ne le regarde. Il entra dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau. Il frissona,l'eau était plutôt froide, mais elle devint bien vite à une température plus agréable. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. il n'en avait que faire, Naruto n'était pas pudique. Il sortit de la douche, prenant tout de même rapidement sa serviette car il avait froid.

- Tiens, bonjour Yahiko.

- 'Jour…

Naruto se souvint que son cousin n'était pas du matin. Il entreprit alors de s'habiller avant d'attraper froid. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit réchauffer un bol de café. Il rejoignit ensuite Sai dans le salon. En fait, la cuisine et le salon faisaient partie de la même pièce, donc il prit juste place sur le canapé.

- Bonjour Naruto.

- 'Lut Sai.

Voila, les "bonjours" qu'ils échangeaient étaient toujours comme ça. Pas de "ça va?", le matin, ils étaient toujours tous les deux bien trop fatigués. Yahiko fit son entrée.

- Vous en tirez une de ces têtes les gars !

- Cousin, ne saoule pas dès le matin…

- Oh pardon !

Naruto remarqua que Yahiko s'était bien habillé ce matin là.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ca ?

- Ah je suis content que tu le demandes ! J'ai un entretiens d'embauche !

- ...

- Je vais postuler dans une société qui a besoin d'un secrétaire, je sais pas trop…

- Tu veux dire une société qui a besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse toutes les corvées ou tout ce que le patron voudra. Répondit Sai.

- Ouais si tu veux !

Naruto quitta le canapé, posa sa tasse ..., récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était temps de partir en cours. Ce matin il partait plus tôt, il allait prendre le bus, ce qui m'éttait plus de temps que quand Sai le déposait avant d'aller lui-même en cours.

- Je prend le bus aujourd'hui.

- Ok.

- Je rentrerais tard aussi, je mangerais pas avec vous.

- Ok.

- Pis peut être que je rentrerais pas du tout.

- Ok.

- Tu pourrais varier tes réponses Sai.

- O… D'accord.

Naruto rit, Sai ne changera jamais. Il ouvrit la porte et se préparait à la refermer quand son cousin arriva et la coinça.

- Naru, tu vas lui parler à ton ami ?

- … Je sais pas… Je verrais. C'est plutôt à lui de me parler.

Yahiko souriait. Il devait admettre que Naruto avait beaucoup mûri. Le roux le salua et ferma la porte à clef. Ce dernier se retourna alors vers Sai avec un petit sourire coquin. Yahiko avait bien un peu de temps avant de partir, non ? ... Ce matin Sai serait surement en retard en cours.

* * *

Naruto arriva enfin à l'arrêt de bus. Il savait que Kiba prenait le bus à cet arrêt la, il attendit donc patiemment. C'est dix minutes après, que le brun fit son apparition. En apercevant Naruto, il accéléra le pas.

- Hoy ! Naru ! Tu fous quoi ici mec ?

- J'attends le bus.

- Non, sans blague…

Naruto sourit. Apparemment le brun ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir presque « ignoré » sur le pc hier soir. Kiba s'installa sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus où Naruto était déjà assis. Le blond expliqua à son ami que ça allait mieux maintenant et qu'il reparlerait comme avant. Il était soulagé d'avoir envoyé ce message à Sasuke. Maintenant la balle était dans le camp du brun.

Le bus arriva, les deux garçons montèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de lycéens le matin dans les bus, si bien qu'ils ne purent pas s'asseoir et durent rester debout pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés devant les grilles du lycée, ils purent apercevoir la bande. Il y avait tout le monde sauf Hinata. Cette dernière était malade, d'après les dires de Néji. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives. Aujourdhui ils commençaient par Philosophie avec Anko comme professeur, elle était plutôt jeune comme enseignante mais savait se faire respecter. Naruto ne l'aimait pas beaucoup l'a trouvant trop ressemblante à Orochimaru, n'on pas par son apparence mais par sa façon de procéder. C'est donc deux heure plus tard que les élèves furent enfin libérés de cette « torture » comme Naruto aimait si bien le dire. Ils sortirent du lycée et restèrent devant, c'est la pause de 10h. Néji était partit voir Shino devant sa classe, il n'y avait donc que Sakura et Kiba qui accompagnait le blond. Naruto sortit une cigarette et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son briquet.

- Hey Kiba, t'as un briquet ?

- Hey ! Je te rappelle que j'essai d'arrêter de fumer alors non, j'en ai pas.

Il n'allait pas demander à Sakura, elle ne fumait pas non plus, d'ailleurs elle voulait que le blond arrête aussi mais sans succès. Cela détendait Naruto. Ce dernier se dirigea donc vers un groupe d'élève. Il interpella une jeune fille avec une cigarette à la bouche.

- Heu… Excuse moi, tu aurais du feu s'il te plait ?

La fille se retourna. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc derrière elle regarda Naruto d'un air de dire « tu va te faire rembarrer ».

- Oh mais que vois-je, un beau petit blondinet.

- …

Cette fille avait l'air arrogante. Elle possède d'assez long cheveux, d'un rouge un peu trop vif d'après Naruto. Ses grosses lunettes noires ne gâchaient en rien le visage fin qu'elle avait. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée, sauf qu'elle avait remonté le haut de façon à montrer son nombril percé. Quand Naruto la regarda à nouveau il fut étonné de voir que la jeune fille avait comme la prof de japonais, les yeux rouges. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs derrière elle s'avança.

- Karin fous lui la paix.

- Ta gueule toi. Elle se tourna vers Naruto. Dis moi mon mignon, du feu c'est tout ce que tu veux ? Car si tu veux autre chose préviens moi. Fit-elle en se rapprochant du blond.

Naruto se demandait dans qu'elle galère il s'était mis. Il allait repartir quand un briquet lui fut tendu devant les yeux. Il se tourna pour voir la personne qu'il lui tendait, et vu un grand garçon qui arborait un air complètement décontracté.

- Tiens, fit ce dernier en souriant.

- Hey, Juugo ! J'allais lui en filer un !

Le dit Juugo ne répondit pas et regardais toujours Naruto.

- M… Merci, fit ce dernier en allumant sa cigarette.

- De rien.

Naruto repartit laissant derrière lui une fille qui gueulait sur ce grand garçon pendant que l'autre se fendait la gueule. Y a pas a dire, dans ce lycée il y a des gens bizarres. Quelques minutes après ca, une voiture noire arriva devant le lycée. Naruto connaissait cette voiture, c'était celle du frère de Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sasuke n'était pas présent ce matin en philo. Est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? Il se senti soulagé quand il vit le brun sortir de la voiture, refermant la portière et se penchant en avant pour saluer son frère à travers la fenêtre. Naruto à ce moment se mit a reluquer le fessier de son camarade. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits quand il remarqua que le brun venait dans sa direction. Avait-il décidé de tout lui dire ? De lui reparler à nouveau ? Plein de question trottaient dans la tête du blond. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Sasuke passa juste à côté de lui, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Il l'avait juste frôlé.

- Hey mais c'est Sasuke !! Cria la jeune fille rousse de tout à l'heure.

Naruto était étonné de voir qu'elle connaissait son ami. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Sasuke qui c'était arrêté. Karin descendit du muret sur lequel elle se trouvait et accourus vers le brun, suivit de loin par les deux garçons. La jeune fille se pendit au bras de Sasuke et il ne disait rien, ne la repoussait même pas, ce qui énerva au plus au point Naruto. Il écrasa sa cigarette, qu'il avait à peine commencé et fit signe a Kiba et Sakura qu'il rentrait. En passant les grilles il passa a côté de Sasuke et c'était à son tour de l'ignoré. Le brun lui jeta cependant un coup d'œil et fut surpris de ne pas voir de la colère mais de la peine sur le visage du blond. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Naruto était rentré dans le lycée. Il avait pleins de questions en tête mais pas les même que tout à l'heure, non là il était en colère contre Sasuke, contre cette fille et surtout contre lui-même. Il avait été assez stupide pour croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Sasuke se confierait à lui. Alors qu'il ne valait rien aux yeux du brun. Sur ce coup il donna raison a son ami, il était un véritable _idiot_.

Naruto sécha les cours toute la fin de la journée.

* * *

Kiba n'avait cessé de l'appeler sur son portable mais le blond ne répondait pas. Ce dernier s'était promené toute la journée en ville pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Il avait appelé son patron pour le prévenir que ce soir il serait présent. Il voulait se défouler, oublier Sasuke, tout oublier. C'est alors à 21h qu'il décida d'appeler Kiba et après c'être fait engueuler par le brun il lui donna rendez-vous pour qu'ils aillent en boite ensemble. Ils se rejoignirent donc et partirent ensemble.

L'ambiance y était ce soir. La musique pouvait se faire entendre du bout de la rue. Ce soir, il y avait encore plus de clients que d'habitude, le patron, Jiraya, ayant fait passer le mot qu'un spectacle spécial serait donné. Naruto accumulait les pour boire, Kiba hallucinait. Il faut dire que ce soir, le blond était _chaud_. Il n'avait pas de haut et montrait son tatouage au nombril a quiconque voulait le voir, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et il portait des bracelets en cuir. Il ne manquait rien sur le blond etil n'y avait rien en trop. Kiba reprit son service.

La grande porte de la boite fut brutalement ouverte, Kiba releva la tête et en apercevant la personne qui venait d'arriver, alla chercher le patron. Le riche client qui n'avait pas put venir la fois dernière faisait son entrée. Naruto n'ayant pas remarqué ce client, continuait de tenir compagnie aux jeunes filles qui commençaient à être légèrement bourrées. Le blond s'ennuyait, ces filles ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Ce qui l'intéressait se trouvais plutôt à la table, non loin de là où il était assis. Naruto s'était avoué qu'il était attiré par les hommes mais ne se déclarait pas comme « gay », certaines filles l'attiraient encore. L'objet de son attention se leva et alla s'asseoir au bar. Naruto fit de même sous les exclamations des demoiselles lui demandant de rester. Le blond prit juste appui sur le bar au côté de l'homme qu'il regardait un peu plus tôt.

- je peux vous offrir à boire ? Demanda à Naruto l'homme en question.

Naruto ne refusa pas. L'homme appela le serveur, ce n'était pas Kiba, c'est alors que Naruto vit ce dernier descendre les escaliers qui menaient vers le bureau du patron.

- Ah Naruto, c'est bien que tu sois là, j'aurais pas à te chercher. Le riche client de l'autre soir est arrivé. Il est venu en entendant parler du show de ce soir. Jiraya te fait savoir que tu dois faire ton maximum. Ok ?

- Ouais ouais ! Compte sur moi pour tous les allumer !

L'home à ses côtés rit légèrement. Le blond se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Oh rien, je me disais que de tout façon se ne devrait pas être trop dur, répondit l'homme en passant sa main sur les fesses de Naruto.

Ce dernier recula vivement.

- Je vous trouve bien direct, me touchez pas sans ma permission.

L'homme rit à nouveau en sirotant son verre. Naruto le trouvait étrange, d'ailleurs pourquoi cet homme cachait-il son visage ? Et ses cheveux gris c'était normal ?! Le blond salua l'homme et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Le show allait commencer et il devait se changer.

* * *

- Allez Sasu, on y va, dépêche toi.

- Hm…

- Tu vas voir cette soirée va te détendre. Je dois passer prendre mon nouvel employé et on y va.

Itachi avait finis de régler tous les papiers concernant la succession de l'entreprise de son père. Il était maintenant le dirigeant et espérait que Sasuke serait le suivant. Mais ne pouvant pas tout faire tout seul, Itachi avait embauché un secrétaire. Ce soir, il avait décidé de sortir avec son nouvel employé, dans le cadre du travail bien entendu, afin de faire plus amples connaissances. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient habillés quasi a l'identique sauf que Sasuke ne portait pas de cravate. Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Itachi et allèrent a l'adresse indiquée sur le papier de l'ainé.

C'est cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Un homme attendait devant la porte du bâtiment. En voyant la voiture il s'avança. Itachi ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Itachi, Yahiko.

Ce dernier sourit et monta dans la voiture. Sasuke s'était mis à l'arrière. Yahiko le salua.

- …

- Sasuke dit bonsoir, ne me fait pas honte.

- 'Soir…

Yahiko était surpris. Alors c'était lui Sasuke ? Le Sasuke de Naruto ? Ou juste une simple coïncidence ?

- Où allons nous ?

- Dans une boîte sympas que je connais. L'Akatsuki.

L'Akatsuki, ce nom n'était pas inconnu au roux. Soudain il eu un flash, il se souvenait d'un soir où Naruto parlait au téléphone et qu'il disait ne pas venir y travailler ce soir là. Alors ils allaient dans la boîte où le blond travaillait ?! Quand ce dernier allait voir Sasuke qu'allait-il se passer ?!

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Itachi.

- Non, non tout va très bien.

La soirée ne prévoyait rien de bon.

* * *

**Dans le Chapitre suivant :**

_« […] Naruto avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun contre lui_. _»_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6 à suivre dans le chapitre 7 !**

**Eva : Maintenant vous avez la possiblité de laisser une review et reprendre une activité normale, à T'chao bonne semaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. /// Je suis vraiment désolée, je fais énormément de fautes... Je fais de mon mieu pourtant et c'est souvent des fautes d'étourderies. Veuillez donc me pardonner pour la gêne que cela pourrait ocassioner, en éspérant que le texte reste tout de même compréhensible. /// ****Je suis un peu déçue par ce chapitre personnellement. Je suis au _Chapitre 9_ et en ce moment je manque un peu d'inspiration, disont que j'ai des idées mais ne sait pas trop comment organiser tout ça. Enfin bref, je ne vous ennuis plus !**

**Note2 : Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews : , Boys-Love-Yaoi, LoOve-emoO, ., Kiranosabaku, AkuriAtsuki, Ireal-chan Koalamanga ( pour les membres ayant des comptes ) et Liloune, Juwpi-chan !! Un grand merci ! Et surtout un grand merci à Yzanmyo pour les conseils aisni que les corrections. Et je remercie aussi les personnes qui lisent, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews ca fait plaisir de voir les stats de la fiction :) ! Merci !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce soir la, Sasuke avait été forcé d'accompagner son frère et son nouvel employé, malgré le fait qu'il ne croit en aucun cas son ainé. « Simplement pour faire connaissance », Sasuke n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce que cachait son frère, se roux n'avait rien de professionnel, « juste une belle gueule » pensa Sasuke. Son frère ne devait pas s'intéresser à ses compétences au travail mais plutôt dans un autre lieu. Sasuke était donc coincé avec ces deux la pour la soirée. Ils allaient à l'Akatsuki, une boîte où le brun n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Il n'aime pas vraiment sortir.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Avait déclaré Itachi sur un ton toujours aussi neutre. Sasuke n'imaginait pas du tout son frère en boîte de nuit. L'ainé gara la voiture et ils sortirent. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte, le videur étant toujours à son poste.

- Bonsoir Itachi.

- Bonsoir Kisame. Nous ne sommes pas en retard j'espère.

- Non, il s'apprête à commencer.

- Bien.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère et Yahiko.

- Suivez moi.

Commencer ? Qu'est-ce qui allait commencer ? Se demandais Sasuke. Ils suivirent Itachi à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'atmosphère était étouffante, l'alcool sentais à plein nez. Sasuke avait déjà envie de ressortir. Le silence régnait, tout le monde semblait regarder la scène où était posé une simple chaise. Une musique débuta. Ils allèrent s'asseoir. Un serveur arriva vers eux et que ne fut pas la surprise de Kiba de reconnaitre Sasuke. Si Naruto le vois c'est mort, c'était il dit. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Apparemment l'Uchiha ne l'avait pas reconnu, il était trop concentré sur la scène. Kiba tourna la tête pour lui aussi la regarder.

Une jeune femme bien proportionnée fit son entrée. Elle possédait de long cheveux blonds, regroupés en une grande queue de cheval avec seulement une mèche passant devant ses yeux. Ses yeux, d'un bleu pur. Elle était peu vêtu. Elle commença à danser, se déhancher, jouer avec la chaise, bref a chauffer la salle. Kiba saignait un peu du nez, il retourna derrière son bar servir les personnes dont le spectacle n'intéressait pas. Il se disait que quand son ami entrerait en scène, il pourrait enfin avoir une pause. La musique changea d'un coup, la jeune fille se mit dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse. Elle laissa la place de faire son entrée au blond. Ce que fit Naruto. Il était lui aussi peu vêtu. Son tatouage à la vue de tous, il avait un pantalon en cuir très moulant accompagnée de plusieurs chaines. Il commença à se déhancher comme la blonde avant lui, Il jouait avec la chaise, donnant l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'objet. Il chauffait deux fois plus la salle que la jeune femme précédemment.

* * *

Il hallucinait. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke arborait un visage plus que choqué. Il se demandait si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou non. Le brun récapitula. Il avait passé une des pires journées de sa vie, même s'il désirait se reposer, Sasuke avait été conduit de « force » dans une boîte de nuit, assez réputée d'après le monde présent dans la salle. Mais le plus hallucinant, il voyait en ce moment, son ami d'enfance, son camarade de classe, le garçon à qui il avait décidé de parler - _pas maintenant mais il avait décidé de le faire_. Ce même garçon dansait chaudement devant toutes ces personnes. Le brun ressentis comme de la jalousie et un peu de dégout, pas à cause de l'attitude du blond mais plutôt parce qu'il n'acceptait pas que Naruto fasse ça devant tous ces pervers. Ca le mettais hors de lui. D'un coup il pensa que Naruto faisait peut être bien plus que danser dans cette boîte. C'est alors énervé que Sasuke se leva, son frère le vit et se tourna vers son cadet. Yahiko lui, regardait son cousin, il ne pensait pas que Naruto savait danser comme ça.

- Sasuke ?

- Je sors, j'attendrais dehors.

N'ajoutant rien, il pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Itachi ne le retint pas, si son cadet devait prendre l'air... L'ainé n'était pas la pour son frère mais pour faire connaissance avec son employé. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier, et le regarda. Itachi trouvait Yahiko très beau, il était exactement son type d'homme. Voyant que le roux ne s'intéressait pas à lui mais plutôt au spectacle qui se passait devant eux, il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Ce spectacle te plait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux daigna le regarder.

- Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Ce qui m'étonne c'est juste de le voir danser sans aucune gène devant tant de monde.

- Que.. ?! Tu le connais ?

L'idée que ce blondinet avait couché avec le roux vînt tout de suite à la tête d'Itachi.

- Oui c'est mon cousin.

Itachi relâcha la pression d'un coup.

- D'ailleurs, continua Yahiko, ton frère le connais. Ils sont dans la même classe.

Itachi ne parût pas comprendre. Ce garçon dans la même classe que Sasuke ? Cela pourrait-il expliquer la réaction de ce dernier ?

* * *

La musique prit fin et les applaudissements retentirent. Ino et Naruto se retirèrent de la scène.

Dans les coulisses.

- Powa, j'ai trop chaud !

- La même ! On s'est déchainés sur ce coup, mon petit Naru.

Le blond se changea sans gène devant Ino qui faisait de même.

- Dit Naru, t'as vus ya quand même un mec qui c'est barré pendant le spectacle.

- Ah ? Non j'ai rien remarqué.

La musique était revenu dans la salle, les gens c'étaient relevés et dansaient. Naruto pris ses affaires et salua la blonde. Il sortit des coulisses et passa derrière le bar, pour prévenir Kiba qu'il était l'heure pour eux de partir. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il le rejoindrait dehors. Naruto sortis alors pour l'attendre. Il avait revêtu sa veste en jean. Il attendait devant la boîte quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la ruelle d'à côté. Naruto, trop curieux jeta un coup d'œil.

La scène qui s'offrait à Naruto était la suivant.

Prenez un pile de carton, un grande poubelle. Posez-y un Yahiko, la tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes écartées. Prenez aussi un beau brun du nom d'Itachi, mettez le devant cet homme offert à lui et faites le dévorer le torse de son vis-à-vis. Et vous avez là, ce que voit Naruto.

- Qu… Quoiii ???!! Avait crié le blond.

* * *

- Bon Naru c'est bon…

- Non c'est pas bon !

Naruto jeta ses clefs sur la table basse, enleva ses chaussures.

- Maiiieuh…

Les cris de Naruto ayant réveillé Sai, ce dernier fit irruption dans la salle. A moitié endormis il demanda.

- 'Se passe quoi ici… ?

- Ce qui se passe ?! Ce qui se passe c'est que Monsieur, cria Naruto en pointant Yahiko, Monsieur allait s'envoyer en l'air avec le frère de Sasuke, qui plus est son patron !

- Mais nan, tu exagères toujours tous cousin…

- Fous toi de moi ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu tu y serais déjà passé.

- …

- Naruto… Ton cousin fait ce qu'il veux… Arrêtes de gueuler, je suis fatigué….

Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte en y rentrant. Yahiko se demandait ce qui pouvait bien mettre Naruto dans cet état. Était-ce le fait qu'il avait vu Sasuke et ca l'avait mis en colère ? Ou qu'il allait quasiment faire l'amour avec Itachi… Uchiha. Yahiko ne comprenait pas. Il décida de se changer et de se faire quelque chose à grignoter, il irait voir Naruto plus tard, quand ce dernier sera calmé.

Sai alla se recoucher.

Dans sa chambre Naruto se déshabilla et balança violement ses vêtements par terre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était avec Sasuke que Yahiko allait baiser. Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il décida de fermer les yeux et se mit à réfléchir sur sa situation actuelle.

Il s'était disputé avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, malgré le fait que ce mec, lui, le considérais comme un idiot, comme un personne qu'il voudrais surement effacer de sa vie. L'effacer de sa vie, c'était ce qu'avait fait le brun. Naruto se remémora le jour ou son tuteur lui avait dis qu'il devait déménager. Il avait été anéantis, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke à qui il avait fait une promesse, la promesse d'être toujours la. Quand Iruka lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils devaient partir, le blond s'était résigné. Il n'avait même pas pus dire au revoir à son nouvel ami. C'est alors qu'il c'était renfermé sur lui-même, dans sa nouvelle ville, Suna, il c'était fait un ami mais qui ne parlait pas plus que lui. Les deux enfants se comprenaient sans se parler, Naruto avait l'impression d'être avec Sasuke dans les moments de silences qu'ils partageaient. Mais come si le destin s'acharnait contre le blond, ils étaient revenus à Konoha. Naruto était triste car il devait quitter à nouveau un ami… Mais il continus de garder contact avec Gaara qu'il considère maintenant comme son frère. Le blond lui dit tout, récemment il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il aimerait bien parler à quelqu'un. Gaara ne lui a toujours pas répondus… Naruto commençait à s'endormir. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Non Yahiko… Je veux pas te parler…

Ce dernier, car il s'agissait bien de lui, entra quand même. Sans dire un mot il alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit du blond. Naruto se tourna dos à lui et continua de garder les yeux fermés.

- Naru…

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?

- …

- Je suis pas bête, je sais que le fait que j'allais coucher avec Itachi n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu es énervé.

- …

- Tu l'as vu c'est ça ?

- … Naruto ne répondit pas, il ne savait qu'est-ce que son cousin voulait qu'il ai vu.

- Tu as vu Sasuke ce soir dans la boîte, non ?

Et la ce fut le choc. Sasuke était la ? Impossible se disait Naruto. C'est à ce moment là que la phrase d'Ino lui revînt en mémoire, « _Naru, t'as vu ya quand même un mec qui c'est barré pendant le spectacle ». _Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Sasuke qui soit sortis ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se tourna vers son cousin et lui demanda.

- Sasuke est partis pendant le show ?!

Yahiko ne parut pas étonné que son cousin réagisse après qu'il ai mentionné le nom de Sasuke.

- Pendant je ne sais pas, mais quand le show c'est terminé il n'étais plus la, il attendait déjà son frère dans leur voiture.

« Non… Non… » C'était ce que se répétait Naruto dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le brun soit la ? La seule dernière personne que le blond ne voulait pas mettre au courant pour son travail nocturne était bien Sasuke.

- Je veux dormir maintenant, laisse moi…

Yahiko n'insista pas. Il fit un bisou sur le front de son cousin et sortit de la chambre. Le blond s'endormis avec en tête la conviction d'aller parler à Sasuke le lendemain, si le brun ne voulait pas lui parler alors ce serait à lui de le faire.

* * *

**Arrivé au lycée, 7h40**

Naruto entra dans sa classe, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour que les cours commence, mais s'il voulait parler à Sasuke il devait venir lus tôt, ils seraient tranquilles comme ça. Sauf que Sasuke n'arriva qu'a huit heure moins cinq, donc le cours commença à peine quelques minutes après. Le blond c'était dis qu'il lui parlerais à la pause. Chose qu'il ne pus faire. Depuis quand cette rousse suivait Sasuke partout sans lui laisser un seul répit. Le blond compatissait. Il entrepris alors d'aller lui parler à la pause déjeuné. Introuvable ! A midi le brun était introuvable au grand déplaisir de Naruto. Le blond allait craquer, ne pourrait-il jamais lui parler ?! Naruto abandonna. Il aurait bien un jour l'occasion de lui parler…

Il se dirigea vers le parc…

**Ce même matin, 7h42**

Sasuke arriva en avance au lycée, son frère l'ayant déposé plus tôt. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Le brun entreprit d'aller directement s'assoir en cours. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Naruto assis sur sa table, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Heureusement Sasuke n'était pas rentré entièrement dans la classe, tourné comme il était le blond ne pouvait pas l'avoir vus. Il décida donc d'aller dans la cafétéria, il irait en cours quand ca commencera. Pendant les deux heures de cours il avait la mauvaise impression d'être observé. Naruto se cessait de lui jeter des regards, s'il se croyait discret c'était raté. Que lui voulait-il à la fin ?! A la pause de midi, le brun décida de s'éclipsé rapidement. Karin lui tomba dessus au bout du couloir, elle resta avec lui pendant toute la pause. Le brun avait aperçus Naruto au coin d'un couloir. Il le suivait maintenant ?! Et enfin à midi, Sasuke qui en avait plus que marre sortis en vitesse de la salle, sous le regard interrogatif des autres élèves, c'était comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Oui, Sasuke fuyait Naruto tout simplement. Il décida de manger dehors ce jour la.

La fin d'après midi arriva vite, les cours finirent vite aussi. Sasuke alla s'assoir dans le parc non loin du lycée, c'était calme ici. Il pensait qu'au moins Naruto ne viendrais pas le chercher dans un endroit pareils, en plus le parc est immense. Sasuke connus pour être assez chanceux fut ce jour la le plus malchanceux sur terre, d'après lui. Il s'avère que la personne qu'il avait fuis tout la journée se trouvait assise contre un arbre au milieu du parc. Le brun se rapprocha malgré lui.

Le blond était appuyé contre l'arbre en position allongé. Il avait enlevé le bandeau noir qu'il mettait de temps en temps, ce qui faisait que des mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux. Sa chemise était entrouverte, il avait l'air de frissonner à cause du vent, d'après l'observation de Sasuke. Le brun continua d'avancer, c'était comme plus fort que lui. Il se retrouva accroupis devant Naruto. Sasuke se rapprocha encore un peu plus, c'était stupide d'après lui, après avoir fuis le blond, il fallait maintenant que ce soit lui qui vienne à lui. Depuis quelque jours Sasuke se trouvait différent, surtout depuis le jour où Naruto lui avait écrit qu'il serait _toujours_ la.

Naruto avait sentis depuis un moment la présence de Sasuke à côté de lui, mais avait décidé de garder les yeux fermés. Il voulait voir ce que le brun comptait faire. Ce qui l'étonna se fut la distance étroite qui les séparaient, Naruto avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun contre lui. Ce dernier continuait de ce rapprocher, s'il continuait ainsi il était bien partis pour que Naruto ne se contrôle plus et l'embrasse sans prévenir… En réalité l'Uchiha ne se rendait pus trop compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voyait plus que Naruto devant lui, mais le Naruto qu'il voyait était celui de sa jeunesse. Des souvenirs lui revînt en mémoire. _Il revoyait un petit blond toujours souriant. Il se souvenu du jour où il avait entendu des gémissements, comme si quelqu'un voulait se retenir de pleurer. Et qu'elle n'avait été sa surprise de voir le petit blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même les joues débordantes de larmes. Ce jour la, il n'avait rien fais… Il n'était pas venu le consoler comme l'aurais fait le petit blond. Non, il n'avait pas bougé, malgré la boule au ventre qui lui déchirait les entrailles. _

Naruto sentit des bras passer autour de lui, Sasuke le prenait dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive tout d'un coup ?!» se demandait le blond. C'était si rare que le brun fasse un mouvement envers lui, surtout qu'il le prenait dans ses bras là.

- Chut, calmes toi. Ne pleures plus.

Qu'il se calme ? Pourquoi Sasuke lui disait-il ça ?

- Sasuke !

Le brun sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Il sursauta en voyant dans qu'elle position il était. Il tenait Naruto dans ses bras et lui caressais les cheveux. Et le blond, ne c'était pas réveillé d'après ce que Sasuke croyait.. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond.

- Que…

Un jeune homme accourus vers Sasuke, qui c'était éloigné du blond.

- Sa… Sasuke !

- Quoi Suigetsu ?

- Faut que tu viennes ! Juugo a pété un câble…

Sasuke soupira, et suivi Suigetsu.

Naruto décida d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Il avait eu chaud, un peu plus et il ne se serait pas retenu et il aurait embrassé le brun. Il se leva le rouge aux joues. Comment pourrait-il aller parler à Sasuke après ce qui venait de se passer ?! Il allait prendre son courage à deux main.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre suivant :**

« Le brun avait la tête enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto. »

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 7 à suivre dans le Chapitre 8.**

**Eva : J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire le passage où Sasuke évite Naruto, lol. C'est quand même le but d'une fiction, se faire plaisir ? Ne ?  
Je suppose que ce chapitre est bourré de fautes, désolée à vous et surtout désolée Yzanmyo... **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Confession**

**Auteur : Eva'tebayo**

**Genre : UA/OOC/Schoolfic**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruSasu et d'autres couples Yaoi et hétéro.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.**

**Note : Merci à tous pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent. **

**Note2 : Je voulais vous informer qu'ayant une grosse panne d'inspiration, cette fic s'arrêtera à ce Chapitre 8 (J'ai écrit le début de la suite, mais je bloque séverement depuis quelques jours). Je ferrais sans doute une suite quand l'inspiration sera de nouveau là... Je m'en excuse donc.**

**Note3 : Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les vacances s'approchaient à grands pas Les évènements s'étaient succédés eux aussi à grande vitesse. Il y avait trois jours Sasuke c'était comporté bizarrement vis-à-vis de Naruto. Le week-end passa et le blond avait toujours la conviction de parler à son ami. Il ferait un effort et ne parlera pas de ce qui c'était passé sous l'arbre, après tout il faisait l'endormis. C'est alors en ce lundi matin, que Naruto attendit le brun devant la grille du lycée.

Quand ce dernier arriva, le blond le tira pas la manche. Sasuke ne se défendit pas et il le suivi un peu plus loin. Que lui voulait Naruto ? L'avait-il remarqué vendredi, dans le parc ? Non impossible. Mais alors quoi ?

Naruto se mit devant le brun, ce dernier se trouvant entre l'Uzumaki et le mur. Le brun perdit son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il avait l'impression de voir le ciel sans nuages. Il remarqua que Naruto fronçait ses sourcils. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? On aurait dit que le blond attendais patiemment que Sasuke parle. Un silence pesant passa jusqu'à ce que ce soit Naruto qui décida de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Chez lui ? Sasuke ne comprenais pas, n'était-ce pas le blond qui l'avais amené jusqu'ici. Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais l'autre soir, à l' Akatsuki, j'ai appris que tu étais présent. D'ailleurs, j'ai aperçus ton frère avec mon cousin, enfin ça c'est une autre histoire.

Naruto avait vu Itachi? Son frère ne lui avait pourtant pas dit.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ca peux te faire que j'y étais ou non ?

- Ah tu te décides enfin à parler. Une personne est partis et mon cousin m'a affirmé que s'était toi. Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir la réponse à cette question. Il voulait savoir les raisons de ce comportement étrange de la part du brun.

- J'avais chaud.

Devait-il le croire ? Non, Naruto avait beau être blond il n'en était pas moins un minimum intelligent.

- Sasuke…

- Tu aimerais que je te dise que c'est après t'avoir vu ?

Oui. Naruto devait se l'avouer il aurait aimé cette réponse. Pourquoi ? Car le blond avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses façons de se comporter envers le brun, les sentiments qu'il avait envers ce dernier et il en était venus à la conclusion que peut être il pouvait ressentir plus que de l'amitié…

- Sasuke…

- …

Naruto qui en parlant c'était peu à peu rapproché du brun était maintenant très proche de lui. Tellement proche que s'ils avaient été en couple on aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

- … Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

- …

Quoi c'était tout ? Naruto n'arriverait-il pas à en tirer plus de son ami ? C'était mal connaître l'Uzumaki.

- Parles moi !

Il avait crié si fort que les élèves qui arrivaient s'étaient retournés.

- Que je te parles ? Et pour te dire quoi ?

- … Je sais pas…

- …

- Tu sais, j'aurais pensé que tu me l'aurais dis toi-même… Que comme nous sommes amis, tu me l'aurais confié… Mais j'avais tors…

Le blond commençait à reculer. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, qu'entendait Naruto par « lui dire » ?

- Sasuke… Je suis désolé… Pour…

- Qu… ?!

- Désolé pour tes parents Sasuke…

Le brun resta figé, alors Naruto savait pour ses parents ? Comment ?! Et comme s'il avait entendu sa question…

- Iruka, mon tuteur, il connaissait ton père…

- …

- Sa… Sasuke… Je…

Sasuke sentis soudainement une goutte mouiller sa main, il releva la tête et vu celle de Naruto baissée. Quoi ? Le blond pleurait-il ? Ce dernier releva soudainement la tête.

- Je… Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents, de perdre des êtres chers ! Je suis désolé… ne pas être venus plus tôt te voir… Je l'ai appris récemment… Pardon…

Le blond pleurait. Le blond ne se retenait pas. Il laissait allez ses émotions, les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Il semblait si fragile à ce moment là, Sasuke leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du blond. Il plongea son regard dans ce dernier. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami, toujours joyeux soit en ce moment entrain de pleurer. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi…

- Quoi… Renifla le blond.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu… ?

- Je… Sas'ke….

Sasuke retira sa main et le blond recula et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, faisant sursauter Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond respira un grand coup, et plongea son regard azur dans celui obscur du brun.

- Nous devrions y aller…

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se demandait pourquoi Naruto avait pleurer. Il regarda un moment sa main qui avait été en contacte avec la peau de Naruto, sa joue était si chaude. Il aurait aimé le toucher plus longtemps… Se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, Sasuke se reprit en main et suivit le blond jusqu'à la salle de cours. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et à peine Naruto avait-il fait un pas dans la classe que Sakura sauta sur lui.

- Naruto ?! Ou étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendus à la cafétéria, j'étais inquiète tu sais. Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ?!

Elle lui tapa dans le dos. Le blond ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Son regard reflétais une profonde tristesse, étrange venant du blond. Il suivait Sasuke des yeux, le brun allant s'assoir dans le fond de la classe.

- Sakura… T'es lourde…

Le silence se fit. Jamais Naruto n'avait parlé comme ça à son amie.

- Na… ?!

Mais le blond passa à côté d'elle et s'avança vers là où Sasuke s'était installé. Il lui parla calmement et assez bas pour n'être entendu que par son ami.

- On continuera notre conversation plus tard, si tu veux bien…

- …

Et Naruto alla s'installer à sa propre table. Le professeur fit son entré et le cours commença.

* * *

A la pause de midi, Kiba arriva en trombe dans la classe de l'Uzumaki.

- Hey Naru !

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? On devait pas se retrouver à la cafétéria ?

- Non, je mange pas ici finalement j'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minute.

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Ouais. Désolé de te laisser seul mec.

- Pas de problème.

- Je venais te prévenir, je te laisse. Bonne ap' ! Cria l'Inuzuka avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de la classe.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, celui-ci commençait à ranger ses affaires. Le blond se leva et alla le voir.

- Dis, Sasuke. On mange ensemble ?

- …

Naruto soupira et fit demi-tour. Il allait partir quand il sentit une forte pression sur son poignet, il se retourna et fût surprit de voir Sasuke. Le brun l'avait arrêter et le regardait.

- Ok…

Le blond lui sourit. Il attrapa la main de Sasuke et le tira à sa suite sous le regard étonnés des autres élèves mais surtout celui de Sakura…

* * *

Assis sur le toit du lycée, Sasuke et Naruto mangeaient. Le brun avait le droit à un bon bento préparé par son frère, mais n'avait pas tellement faim. Naruto quant à lui, avait le droit à un bento préparé par son cousin, Yahiko, ce dernier avait tenté de couper ses saucisses en petits calamars ou quoi ?! Sasuke prit la parole ce qui étonna Naruto.

- Alors… De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

- … Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

- … Car j'étais vraiment désolé pour toi et je sais que c'est dur. De plus, je sais que toi tu ne pleurera pas ou peu, il faut bien que quelqu'un pleure pour toi… Et si ce quelqu'un peut être moi alors je le serais…

- …

Naruto laissa tomber son bento et se rapprocha de l'Uchiha.

- Sasuke, pourquoi ne te confis-tu pas à quelqu'un ?

- Personne ne peu me comprendre.

- Si ! Cria le blond en se levant. Moi je peux !

- Tss….

- Je t'avais dis que je serais toujours la ! Et ca tiens toujours ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me croire !

Sasuke commençait à lui aussi s'énerver.

- Toujours la ?! Et le jour ou tu es partis ?! Tu n'étais plus la !

- Qu.. ?!

Alors c'était ça ? Sasuke lui en voulait-il encore ? Pourtant ce n'était pas la faute du blond si l'avait du déménager. Lui aussi en avait été beaucoup affecté…

- Oui Naruto, tu m'a mentis et je ne veux plus te croire, croire à tes belles paroles. Tu me fais pitié ! Vas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je n'ai besoin de personne !

Naruto ne tînt plus. Il se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke. Une bagarre s'en suivit. Des coups de poings et de pieds s'enchainèrent. Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans la joue de Naruto, ce dernier s'écroula par terre emmenant dans sa chute le brun. Ce dernier se retrouva sur l'Uzumaki. Naruto avait les yeux fermés et avait mal. C'était que Sasuke avait de la force tout de même, malgré sa petite carrure. Le brun avait la tête enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto. Quand ce dernier sentit comme de l'humidité. Il tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit la tête du brun. Sasuke, le ténébreux et taciturne Sasuke… Pleurait… Oui, il pleurait… Le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et le serra fortement.

- Je serais toujours là. Avait-il alors chuchoté à l'oreille de son ami.

Après ça les pleures de Sasuke redoublèrent d'intensité. Naruto resserra alors son étreinte. Maintenant c'était clair, **il était bel et bien tombé _amoureux_ de Sasuke**.

* * *

**Fin, pour le moment. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt, soit pour la suite soit pour éventuellement une nouvelle fic. ( Je suis entrain d'écrir un long OS SasuNaruSasu ).**


End file.
